Legacy
by Kalio Halos
Summary: Akane finds herself in the midst of an epic adventure and soon pieces of order and chaos fall in to place, securing the Legacy of Anything Goes martial arts, forever. Don't read if you hate Akane.
1. prophecy

Legacy 

By Kalio 

I: Prophecy 

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½. I'm just borrowing it with every intent to return it. 

A/n: Last warning, not for the Akane hater. 

An aging woman lay nearly delirious at her deathbed. Sweat glistened in the shallow light of the lantern as it slid down her wrinkled skin. Her eyes were wide with fear and she stuttered with terrified urgency. She grabbed the arm of her teenaged son as she stared at the blank ceiling. 

'Yo-you m-must s-s-see it, sh-surely you d-do? I-it is coming for m -me - f-for us all!' 

'Mother, you don't know what you're saying. You do remember where you are, don't you?' He had hoped that she wouldn't lose it in the end, but she just didn't want to go peacefully. 

'Oh, I kn- know wh-where I a-am, alright. B-but I c-can see it. Everyone- s-so much danger! St-strange looking p-people... T-that g-girl? W-will she s-save us?' She looked at her son, with eyes so horrified, that he almost took a step back. Her long, pale finger stroked a line in between his eyes. 'Her eyes... l-like yours.' Her eyes rolled up, as if listening to a disembodied voice. 'S-she sp-sp-speaks...' She looked at him again, her eyes crazed, when she went disturbingly calm, her normally wisps of white locks matted by sweat. 'Lith esgoreth miachmech a domerenth istill.' Her eyes resumed their terrified demeanor, abandoning their quiet confidence, and she croaked her last breath. 'It is coming...' 

*** 

'AAAHHHHH!' Akane woke up in a cold sweat. Unable to shake the dead feeling creeping all over her skin, she jumped out of the bed. She stumbled to her door, suddenly overcome with extreme dizziness. She held her head, as she nearly fell to the floor, trying, and failing to hold onto the door frame. She would have hit the floor if the whole household hadn't heard her scream. Consequently, even if Ranma didn't catch her, she wouldn't have collided with the floor. 

'Whoa!' The whole family looked at her worriedly, as Ranma put her down. 'What happened, Akane?' She held her head, and wobbled on her feet, so Ranma helped her back into her room to her disheveled bed, for her to sit. 'You okay to sit?' 

'I- I'm fine. Just dizzy that's all... I had a strange dream.' Everyone looked at her nervously. 

'You sure you okay, sis?' Nabiki inquired. 

'Yea, she said something, funny, though, I can't get it out of my head.' Kasumi looked at her curiously. 

'She ?' 

'The old woman in my dream... she said... "Lith esgoreth miamech a domerenth istill." It was creepy... I feel like I should know what it means...it's so familiar... but I have no idea, I can't place what language it is.' Soun paled. 

'What did you say?' 

'I said I wish I knew what it was.' 

'No, the phrase.' 

'She said: "Lith esgoreth miamech a domerenth istill." Do you know what it means?' 

All the remaining color drained from his face. 'N-no. I've heard- nevermind...' 

Akane stared at him, having recovered from her spell. 'Where-?' 

Soun shook his head. 'Nevermind... I must be mistaken...' 

Ranma looked suspiciously had Soun out of the corner of his eyes. He had never seen the 'crying man' be so hesitant about his emotions, and he was obviously holding back. Whatever it was, he knew something and he wasn't sharing. And to top it all off, he was starting to leave the room, shaking. 

'Daddy?' 

'Hmm?' He stopped, but didn't turn. 

'What is it? Are you alright?' 

'I hope so, Akane. I hope so.' 

*** 

Soun entered his room, and shut the door quietly. He walked numbly over to his desk and took out a neatly framed picture. It featured the old woman in Akane's dream, only she was not frightened, she was smiling freely, with her son next to her. 

'Why did she dream of your deathbed? Mother...' 

A/n: Okay, so I didn't get too much plot out in this edition, but since it was just about the prophecy, I wasn't going to go much farther. I hope to make chapters much longer in the future. C&C are welcome, flames are not. Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Part II

Legacy 

Part II: 

By Kalio 

Disclaimer: From now on, see disclaimer for 1st chapter. 

*** 

Ranma stood outside Akane's door for the second time that night. After some hot chocolate, she had gone back to sleep, having shaken her nightmare. But he wasn't sleepy anymore. Not only was her father acting weird, but she wasn't sleeping peacefully again, and Ranma couldn't sleep when her whimpers drifted through the walls of the house to his ears. So he had gone to find out if she was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to go in. Concern wrinkled his brow as a choked sob came from the other side of the door. His hand hovered an inch from the handle, poised to turn it, but he was undecided. If she was awake, she would be embarrassed and mad. If she was asleep... what would make her cry in her sleep? 

Ranma shook his head and his thoughts. He grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As he entered the room slowly, he began to regret letting her get more 'rest'. Akane lay curled up in a ball, holding her arm to herself, whimpering. Ranma's heart broke and he shook her awake. 

'Hey, `kane. Wake up.' She slowly opened her tearful eyes, still clutching her arm. She looked startled at Ranma and sniffed, then wiped her eyes, hurriedly. 

'Oh... Um, I guess it was just another bad dream, huh? Ow!' She held her arm to her again, and Ranma stared curiously at it. 

'What's wrong with your arm?' He held out his hand and Akane let him look at her arm. 

'I dunno... they just hurt. This one in particular.' Ranma's eyes widened as he stared at her arm. Red marks littered her skin and heavy bruises were forming over some of them. He rolled up her sleeve to find more on her upper arm, as well. 

'What did you do to yourself?' He whispered, examining the marks. 

'I didn't... I didn't do anything.' Ranma brushed one making Akane yelp. 

'I'm sorry!' He said quickly. 'I didn't mean to hurt ya. Geez... Where did these come from? I mean, I know you're a violent sleeper, but... you were curled up in a ball, when I found ya.' Akane looked confused for a moment. 

'Couldn't be...' He stared at her. 

'Couldn't be what, Akane?' She shook her head. 

'My dreams... but...' He looked at her seriously. 

'You dreamed about this?' 

'I... never mind... I don't know where they're from.' 

'Are you sure?' She gave him a weak smile. 

'Yea... I was probably being a violent sleeper before you came in.' 

'You okay? I mean, do you want to go back to sleep? Or you want some more hot chocolate? Anything?' 

'I'm okay. Just some bruises, right?' He stared at the wall, and spoke detachedly. 

'Just bruises... right.' Akane half-smiled. 

'Thanks, Ranma. You go get some sleep, too, huh?' 

'Yea, sleep.' 

'Okay, sweet dreams.' 

'Uh, goodnight.' 

'Ranma?' 

'Yea?' Akane grinned. 

'You have to go to your room if you want to go to sleep. That is, unless you want to be a wedded man by tomorrow afternoon.' 

'Wedded man? Oh, right. Sorry.' Ranma blushed and got off her bed. Akane laughed. Men... 

*** 

Akane was real sight in the morning. When she looked in the mirror, her jaw dropped. Her cheek was black and blue, and there was dried blood down her chin from her split lip. The red marks were all bruises, now, too. Not only that, she felt like she had a bruised rib, as well. All in all. She looked like she had the crap beat out of her in a street fight. And she felt it, too. Bruised and broken. 

'Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God...' She chanted. 'Not good! What will Father say? What will Kasumi say?' She stared wide eyed at the mirror, then carefully cleaned her lip, hissing as the water touched the sensitive cut. At least, she thought, I don't have a shiner. 'Well,' she said, a vaguely familiar phrase, 'they'll find out anyway. Sooner or later. May as well go out like I am.' And so, she walked out of her room, looking for breakfast. It was spring break, so she didn't even bother with changing, yet. Maybe they wouldn't notice and let her catch some toons. Che... as if... 

She walked into the kitchen, and Kasumi asked what she wanted for breakfast and told her she was making eggs for Nabiki. Then she turned around. And dropped the frying pan. Akane tried to catch it, and succeeded in grabbing the handle. The only problem was, it was still hot because it was iron, and the pot holder had fallen in another direction. She sucked air through her teeth as she added yet another wound, and dropped the pan, too, fortunately not on her feet. 

'Oh my! Are you alright, Akane? What happened to you?' Akane walked over to the sink and ran cold water over her hand, holding her hurting rib with the other hand. Basically, she should have let the pan drop. 

'An unfortunate frying pan incident. That's what happened.' Akane bitterly laughed at her own joke. 

'I mean you cheek and your lip. Oh! And your arms, what happened to you. Don't tell me you got attacked by someone with a frying pan!' 

'No, Kasumi... I don't know what happened. I just woke up, and found out I was a punching bag or something. It's okay, though. I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal in a few days. Besides, I have the rest of the week to get over it.' Kasumi pouted as only she could. 

'Now, Akane, you know I'm going to have to take you to Dr. Tofu's.' Akane's eyes went wide with fear. 

'NO! I mean, no, you can't... Uh... you have Nabiki's breakfast to make. I'll go by myself... Yea, that's it! I can walk fine. Just let me get a bath.' 

'All right, I suppose that's okay. I'll just get Ranma to walk you there when he wakes up, okay?' Akane groaned. All she needed now was him being protective in the only way he knows how... being a jerk about it. 

'Alright, alright already.' 

*** 

Akane shivered as she stripped in the bathroom (a/n: is that what you call it? I don't know!). It wasn't very warm in there until a bath was drawn, and then it was just hot. She turned on the water, and filled a bucket. After she washed up, throughly chilled, she stepped in the steamy furo. 

'Ah....' She discovered that there were also a few bruises on her legs, too, but not so many. She held her side as she stepped in, thinking that she should have iced it before now. In any case, it was too late now, so she just gritted her teeth as the warm water tried to ease her now tense muscles. She sat back and let her mind wander. 

'Lith esgoreth miachmech a domerenth istill.' She whispered, her eyes closed. 'What do you mean? Why do you keep coming to my dreams?' She repeated it several times over, pondering it's meaning, unaware of the phrase's effect on the room or her... 

*** 

'Put me down, God Dammit! I can walk!' Ranma hmphed. 

'Kasumi told me to take you to Tofu's, so I'm taking you. Besides, you're the one that looks like a car ran over you, not me.' Akane hit him. 

'Take that back!' Ranma growled. 

'Hey! I meant you're beat up, I didn't mean you were ugly!' She hit him again. 

'Dummy! Put me down!' 

'No!' 

In his office, Dr. Tofu sighed... His two favorite patients were coming at the same time... 

*** 

'And you say you don't know how these happened?' Akane nodded. 

'I just... woke up like this. I mean, the rib's the only thing that's really serious, right? I should be okay.' Dr. Tofu looked skeptically at her. 

'Well, I'm not sure how to help you if you're getting hurt while you're sleeping. Tell me the truth, Akane. Did anyone do this to you?' He looked suggestively to the door. 

'No! I would have woken up if anyone touched me. In fact, Ranma woke me up when he heard me last night.' Dr. Tofu sighed. 

'Alright, then. Why don't you go home, and relax for a while. Nothing strenuous, okay?' 

'No problem, Doctor.' 

'Right. Let me talk with Ranma for a minute, you go on ahead home.' 

'Okay, but it was your idea, remember, not mine. I don't want him accusing me.' 

'Very well.' Akane hopped off the examining table and left the room as Dr. Tofu called to Ranma. 

'What's the verdict, Doc?' 

'Akane seems to be experiencing trauma in her sleep. Is there anything that could be causing it?' Ranma pondered. 

'Not really. I mean, nothing really out of the ordinary. She had a weird dream last night before she started getting hurt, but other than that, I have no idea.' 

'What kind of dream?' 

'I don't know. Mr. Tendo acted kinda strangely about it, but that's not too unusual.' Dr. Tofu frowned. 

'Hm. Well, I hope she gets better without any more incidents. Let me know if she gets any worse, okay?' 

'Sure, doc.' 

*** 

Cologne paused in her meditation, and took a deep breath. She could feel it's presence growing stronger, and the time was almost upon them. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to live through it, but her hopes would not make any difference. Time to prepare Shampoo, she thought, time to teach her of the legend. 

She picked herself up, and walked to the locked room in the back of the restaurant. The answers would be there. 

*** 

Akane lay on her bed, earphones fixed tightly in her ears. She loved the band she was listening to, such intensity... but not enough to keep her awake. Her eyes drifted slowly shut as Ranma knocked on her window. When she didn't hear him, he worriedly let himself in. 

'Hey Akane!' She jumped, ripping the headphones from her ears. 

'Oww...' Ranma blushed. 

'Oops, didn't mean to scare you.' Akane looked wryly at him. 

'What's the big idea, anyway? I was just about to take a nap.' Ranma sighed. 

'That's what I was afraid of. You know that's how you got hurt to begin with.' 

'Hey, a few little bruises aren't going to make me an insomniac, okay?' Ranma scowled. 

'I'm not going to let you injure yourself, you uncute tomboy.' 

'Oh really? And how are you going to manage that? Watching me sleep for the rest of my life, you jerk?' 

'Well I-' 

'Hadn't thought of that, huh? I'll be fine, dummy.' Her eyes softened. 'You don't have to worry about me.' Ranma struggled with words for a few moments, then: 

'What if I want to.' Akane turned over. 

'Whatever. I'm taking a nap, now, so you can go.' Ranma frowned. 

'Fine! See if I care!' Akane smiled. She already did. 

*** 

Akane found herself in a mist that swirled around her, circling her ankles, as if to grab them. 'Oh no! Not this again!' A disembodied voice answered her. 

'Yes, child. Only if you endure, will you be able to survive the daemon in your future. You cannot rely on the strength of others to save you and your loved ones, no one else will have the power. But you must find it inside of you.' 

'Find what? I'm just like everyone else. I'm not a martial arts prodigy like Ranma.' 

'Martial arts will only get you so far in this battle. You need to be faster, stronger, and more precise, but even he could not win this fight, only you, child.' Akane looked around the fog, now desperate to find the voice's source. 

'If Ranma can't win, what hope do I have? He killed an immortal! How can I-' 

'Child, you will train here to become tougher, but you will also train something that he will never possess. You were born to win this fight. Not him, nor anyone else.' Akane answered in a shaking voice. 

'Is it my ONLY purpose in life?' 

'Child, no person is born for one reason, alone. I'm afraid, however, that it is your last mark on the world.' 

'You mean-?' 

'Yes, child. You may not live through it.' 

A/n: Sorry it took so long to get this out. Major writer's block. Love it? Hate it? Wanna see more? Review! 


	3. Part III

Legacy 

Part III 

By Kalio 

~*~ 

Ranma peeked into Akane's window, cautiously lowering himself, suspended from the roof. He didn't want to seem like he cared, especially after his earlier argument with her. Seeing that she was asleep, he pressed his nose and hands to the window. He sighed seeing her laying peacefully flat. He watched for a few moments before noticing the slight twitching of her lips. 'Huh?' 

He opened the window carefully and snuck in, leaning over her sleeping form, his ear slanted toward her lips, holding his pigtail away from her. At first he couldn't hear anything, then: '...not live?' 

Ranma stared wide-eyed at her. 'What?!' he mouthed to himself. He leaned over her again, and listened to the one-sided conversation. 

'But what about-?...th-they don't matter. And about my family? And...No. I CANNOT accept that! I won't sit by and watch... It is up to me...' She fell silent for a few moments, then 'You're right. I must accept the responsibility if its the only way... he WHAT?!' 

*** 

Ryoga shot up from a dead sleep, breathing heavily. 'What the hell was that?' He rubbed the sleep from his tired eyes. His dream showed a desolate landscape. Temperamental in climate, it had high, purple mountains in the distance, with the promise of greenery around its steep slope. Although he was lost again, and he had never seen such an image in his entire life, it somehow seemed irrationally familiar. 

*** 

Cologne closed her ancient eyes. It was as she feared, only worse. Not only had the third prophecy occurred, but it did not come to Shampoo, a worthy Amazon warrior, but Akane, a girl vastly unprepared for any battle of the sort. She wasn't sure how Akane could be the chosen one, if any one else, she had thought it would be Ranma's girl form. 

She lit a calming incense and blew out the flame. The news of Akane's dream had not come as a shock, rather, the new that it was Akane was surprising. The legend was specific and vague at the same time, but it was very clear that the chosen girl would have incredible strength of both body and mind. The implications of Akane's future that it brought were disturbing to Cologne. One thing she was sure of, however, Akane was in sore need of preparation. 

*** 

Akane stared into the dark mist. '...not live?' 

'Child, you must understand, the fate of your world depends on your sacrifices.' 

'But what about-?' 

'Your hopes? Your dreams? They do not matter in the grand scheme of things. They make you who you are, but now they will interfere with your ability to give your all.' Akane frowned. 

'And about my family? And-?' 

'And Ranma? Other loved ones? They would survive if you succeed. They will live on without you. Either you succeed, or they will all die.' 

'No. I CANNOT accept that! I won't sit by and watch-' 

If the voice had a face, it would have been grinning. 'No, you cannot.' It turned serious once more. 'You will succeed when you decide that their lives are worth saving. Their lives are up to you.' 

'...It is up to me...' Akane pondered for as many moments. 'You're right, I must accept the responsibility if its the only way.' 

'Good. Now, child, go spend time with your loved ones. In fact, now would be a great time to wake up. Ranma is leaning over you as we speak.' 

'He WHAT?!' Akane shot up, knocking heads with the said boy. 'Oww...' She rubbed her forehead. 'What the hell are you doing leaning over me when I'm sleeping?!' 

Ranma frowned nervously. 'You were, uh, talking in your sleep.' 

'Hey! How long have you been listening?' 

'Relax, its not like I'm eavesdropping...' 

A vain popped in Akane's forehead. 'That's exactly what you were doing, you sicko!' 

'Don't jump to conclusions! I was just making sure you didn't kill yourself in your sleep.' 

'AHA! So you do care!' 

Ranma's scowl eventually turned tender. 'Com'on, Akane, have you seen your eye?' He raised his hand and almost touched, but didn't quite, her eye's black ring. 

'Yeah, I've seen it. So? What of it?' 

'Its just not... I can't let someone... I won't let you get hurt if I can help it.' 

'I'm fine.' 

'No, you're not. You're getting really beat up. I believe you that no one did it to you, but I'm not going to let it happen again, okay?' 

'Ranma, you can't watch me every time I sleep. You need to sleep, too. Not even mentioning the creepy thought of being watched while I'm asleep. Just lay off, okay?' 

Ranma frowned. 'Is it such a crime wanting to protect my fiancée from harm? Is that so wrong? I mean, it may have been a one time thing, but what if its not? You had that weird dream and all. What if it means something?' 

'I'm glad you care, really, I do, but I'm okay. I can take a few bruises. If nothing else, it makes me stronger.' 

He gave her a pained look. 'Fine. Just be careful, okay?' 

*** 

Shampoo shivered as she sat on the rooftop. Earlier, she had gone to visit Ranma for a date, but having seen him carrying her to the doctor with many bruises all over her, and instead visited Nabiki for expensive information. After reporting to her great-grandmother, and receiving the bad news, she couldn't help but be frightened. 

She didn't know much of the legend, herself, but what she did know was that her fate, as well as the fate of the billions of others in the world was in Akane's hands, and she did not yet know. Though Shampoo was glad that it was not her destiny to save the world, the legend mentioned something else, that she envied... 

The chosen's love would stand and fight by her side until the end, no matter the outcome. Unease sank into Shampoo's stomach... Who else could it be? The lost boy, but somehow she knew it couldn't be him. She lifted her face to the stars, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. It was already starting, and she knew that it would not end with a stubborn trip to Dr. Tofu. 

Deep down, she had always known, but she didn't think that she would ever have to face his decision... 

*** 

Ukyo hummed quietly to herself as she wiped the counter. Spring break was an excellent time to sell Okonomiyaki, especially since she could tend the counter all day. She turned her head as she hear the bell to the back of her door. Her face lit up. 'Ranma-honey! What can I get for you?' 

A weak smile was all he gave her. 'The usual, Ucchan.' 

'What's up Darlin'? You look pretty down. Another fight?' 

'Nah. Well... sort of.' 

'Ryoga?' 

'Nope, Akane, again.' 

'What did she do this time?' 

Ranma frowned. He did not realize just how often he came to Ukyo with his and Akane's problems and let Akane take the majority of the blame. Perhaps it explained some of Ukyo's dislike for the girl in issues involving him. 

'She didn't do anything. She had this really weird dream last night, and when I woke up in the middle of the night, she was whimpering in her sleep, and had all these awful bruises on her arms. Then, in the morning, she had a black eye, bruised rib, you name it! She swears she has no idea what happened, but she's not telling me something, I can tell. I'm really worried about it, and we fought over it.' 

Despite Ukyo's reservations of feeling sympathy for her rival, she was shocked. Pushing aside anger that Ranma was so worried, she answered. 'Oh dear. What did you do?' 

'Well, I took her to Dr. Tofu, and he said she'd be okay, but to watch over her for a while. So that's what I did and she got pissed off. Is it so wrong to care?' 

'Ranchan, if she got upset over your concern, then its not your fault. Some people just don't appreciate kindness.' Ukyo batted her lashes, but he didn't notice. 'Look, its not like you were staring at her while she was napping, right?' 

Ranma squirmed under scrutiny. 'Well...' 

'You didn't!' 

'I was just making sure she didn't hurt herself!' 

'Ranchan!' 

'Did you see her today?' 

'Well, no, but-' 

'Then you can't understand. You would have done the same thing for me.' 

'But, Ranma-!' 

'Cya later, Ucchan.' He got up and left the restaurant. 

'-you know, I'd do anything for you and that I love you.' Ukyo spoke the last words to herself in the once-again empty restaurant. 

*** 

A/n: Well, sorry for the long wait, guys. I have been trying to get this updated forever. Lots of things to deal with- school, college stuff, track, other things you don't want to know about. I have done mucho work on See You at the Show, but none of it is typed yet, so bear with me until I can get it up. I have not forgotten you guys, and especially my faithful readers. I gotta thank you especially, but I thank you all for reading and waiting. Again I feel the itching need to remind you that reviews are very helpful to me for many reasons, but also in motivating me to get writing during those long stretches of hard, busy times, as well as giving me ideas as to where you think the story is or should be heading. Also, if I make any really weird mistakes in flow, or there's something I didn't explain very well (that wasn't intentional). So for all these reasons, and many more, I invite you to review the story here, or email me at realakane@ragdollworks.zzn.com thanks. 


	4. Part IV

Legacy 

Part IV 

By Kalio 

~*~ 

Ryoga scanned the landscape. He shook his head; it was all too familiar, as if he could tell anyone the layout, but at the same time, he had no idea where he was. He saw the mountains in the distance, and the forest at its feet. They were miles away; days, perhaps weeks of walking would find him at the forest, and perhaps longer to find the base of the rock protruding from the earth. He was unable to shake the feeling that he was close. He didn't know what he was close to, but it hounded him all the same. 

Turning, he saw nothing but dry, cracked land running into the blurred horizon. What was this place? Where on the Earth could he be? Though the land was arid, the clouds above were ominously close to breaking, crackling with lightning that promised destruction. Wherever he was, Ryoga knew he couldn't stay much longer. 

Turning back to the mountains, he hoisted his pack and set off. It would do him no good to stay where he was, for there wasn't water for miles. Shaking his head again, and wondering how in God's name he could know something so irrational, he started to walk. Slowly at first, but then picking up speed as he found new purpose. Something about those mountains drew him closer. Some incredible force called to him, beckoning him to explore. 

*** 

Of all the things Akane wished, being a hero was not one of them. Sure, she had the desire to make a difference in the world. Hopes to help little, frightened children find their parents, but nothing ever made her want to save the entire human populace through the possible sacrifice of her life. Furthermore, she really didn't like having the fate of the world on her shoulders when only she knew about it. She frowned staring at her undone homework with disgust as she tried to concentrate. She had always thought it would be Ranma's calling to 'save the world,' not her. After all, it really was his thing, wasn't it? Using his great skill to taunt something that was probably more powerful than he, then defeat it by rising to the challenge. 

Akane threw her pencil across the room in frustration. It wasn't his fault that a heavy burden was placed on her shoulders and not his, but it didn't stop her from feeling resentful all the same. Of course, if it was up to her, she probably would have chosen to take the challenge, anyway, thinking that she had been left out of so many other things, it would be a good change of pace to have an adventure of her own. But it wasn't really an adventure, was it? More like a battle, which was totally over-romanticized, if truth be told. It was not her cup of tea... or maybe it was. She was picked, wasn't she? She was the only one who had the power to do this, right? Ah well, she thought, maybe a life and death struggle for the human race will be a nice change to break the cycle of chaos in Nerima. 

Her mind drifted to something that had been troubling her earlier. That voice. She knew it from somewhere. A far distant memory of a long forgotten encounter, perhaps? Akane knew the voice from somewhere, but where? She felt, somehow that she would kick herself when she found out who it was. 

She was just about to go and pick up her pencil when she heard a knock on her window. Looking over, she sighed, seeing Ranma's face plastered against the glass. 'What do you want now?' she asked, without much force. 

Ranma, who seemed to have lost some of his nerve having arrived at the appointed place, answered. 'Uh, um... Oh, just let me in!' 

Akane crossed the room, scooting her chair back toward her desk, and opened the window. She wearily watched as Ranma climbed in, and stared at her, uncomfortably. 

'Well, uh...' 

'Yeah?' At the sight of her almost-smirk, Ranma closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and steeled himself. Opening his eyes again, he spoke, or rather, half-yelled. 'I'm sorry that I made you uncomfortable because I was watching you sleep, but I'm not sorry I did it!' 

Akane stared at him. 'What do you mean you're not sorry you did it?! Does this mean I have to start keeping my window locked at night to keep you out?' 

'Yes! I mean no, I mean... Arg! It will do you no good to keep it locked, I can pick it anyway!' 

She glared at him. 'So what are you saying? I can't get rid of you when I want some privacy?' 

Ranma frowned. 'No, I just-' 

'Are you saying that just because of one weird incident I can't fall asleep without you in the room?' 

'No, but-' 

'Ranma, I don't need you to protect me from sleep!' 

'Yes you do! Look at your self in the mirror, will you? That doesn't happen for no reason!' 

Akane scowled. 'You're right, but that doesn't mean that I need you STARING at me WHILE I SLEEP!' 

Ranma snarled. 'Dammit, Akane, what do I need to do to make you see that I care?' 

Akane gaped at him. 'Wha-' 

Ranma's expression softened. 'Look, I didn't do it to make you feel spied on, and I didn't do it because I think you can't handle yourself. I did it... I did it for the same reason I always save you. I-' 

Ranma and Akane both turned toward the door. Someone was knocking. 

'C-come in!' Akane said, trying to return her face normal colors, as Ranma deflated. 

Nabiki opened the door. 'Hey guys, Kasumi says dinner is ready, and you two need to stop fighting and come eat.' She smirked seeing Ranma lightly banging his head on Akane's desk in aggravation. 'What? Did I interrupt something important?' 

Akane shook her head, the spell was broken, anyhow. 'No... we'll be right down.' Nabiki left the room with a wink. 

'Well, let's go.' 

Ranma stopped banging his head on her desk. 'But I-' 

'Nevermind, its dinnertime.' 

'Yes'm.' 

*** 

A fortnight passed, and Akane continued to dream of a dark, misty world with the disembodied voice that she couldn't place. Though she was still training in her dreamworld, she no longer showed bruises quite like the night of the prophecy. She did not press the voice with questions, momentarily satisfied that answers would come in time. Instead, she did as the voice told, trusting that strength would come, as well. Her concentration on the art had increased ten fold, but she lost concentration for school which had restarted from break. To make matters worse, Ranma wouldn't accept that she was fine sleeping. She hadn't yet caught him in her room again, instead, she found the window open every morning, when it had been locked the night before. She had wondered when he got sleep, but her question was answered when she was paying attention in class; he was sleeping while the teachers talked. 

Meanwhile, Ukyo seemed more ambivalent towards her than ever. Not only did she give her looks that said 'You can't have him,' she also gave her odd looks that she couldn't read, as well, being some odd mix between jealous and worried. Whatever Ukyo did, she stayed distant. Akane found this strange, seeing how neither she nor Shampoo bothered to drop by with food for Ranma. It almost bothered her. 

*** 

Akane wiped the sweat from her brow, and leaned on her knees for support, breathing heavily. She had been doing speed drills for over an hour and her endurance had failed her twenty minutes earlier. She only had a few more seconds of rest before she had to go again, and she was afraid that collapse was imminent. The muscles in her legs were twitching uncontrollably, and she wondered how many more she would have to make herself do. As if spurred by her thoughts, the voice instructed her to go again, chasing through the mist a small, floating orb of light. When the ball finally stopped, Akane's legs gave way, screaming curses at her. 

'Excellent,' said the cool voice, 'You're done for the night. Congratulations, you've improved, in fact, you may have it in you after all!' It paused, briefly, as if listening to the question in Akane's mind. 'Yes, of course you'll feel the impact of your training when you're conscious. The reason your training is taking place here is so you can be properly pushed. Eventually, we'll move into a higher gravity to train in.' 

Akane would have turned pale, had her face not have been so flushed from exertion. The strange voice peeled with laughter. 'Don't concern yourself with it. Go use your Saturday to have fun. Someone's waiting for you to wake them up.' 

Akane sat bolt up in her bed, still breathing hard from the sprints. She felt her forehead. It wasn't soaked with perspire, but small droplets started to bead there, as though her body was only now reacting to the activity of her dreams. Then again, she thought wryly, it probably was. After rubbing her eyes briefly, she turned and threw the covers off of her legs and hopped out of bed. She smiled to her self when she saw him snoring in a bundle in a corner, bangs ruffled by the breeze from her window. 

She padded silently over to him and knelt down. She crossed her arms and rested them on her knees as she watched his sleeping form, a small smile playing on her lips. It wasn't often that she observed him sleeping. As it was, anytime she did, it was in class, after she knocked him silly, or the brief moment before she (angrily, as it was her 'duty') awoke him. Ranma, who was normally wreaking havoc, was a oddly sound sleeper, discounting the snoring. Curled up much like the cats he so hated, with his back against the wall, Akane couldn't help but laugh quietly. He looked so harmless, and yet, he had basically killed an immortal. She sighed, deciding that she needed to wake him, before- well, any number of things could go wrong. 

'Ranma,' she intoned, almost whispering. She reached out, and gently ran a finger from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his nose. His eyes snapped open, a deer caught in headlights. 'A-A-Akane?' 

Akane grinned. 'Caught you. Come on. Kasumi is bound to have breakfast on the table in no time, and your dad is probably wondering where you are for your morning fight.' 

Ranma was touching his nose, still feeling, perhaps, the ghost of Akane's buttercup touch. 'Yeah...' 

Akane grabbed his hands and pulled him up, as if he needed the help. Maybe it was because she was somehow rested despite her midnight dealings, but she felt particularly warm today, and not her usually bitter self (a/n: not to interrupt, but I feel the need to clarify before I get angry reviewers- don't tell me there weren't people out there thinking it- yes, she is sort of a bitter person. not all the time, but she is, and with good reason. now back to the story- if you feel the need to complain, email me with it.). Or perhaps it was because the winds of change where coming. Whatever it was, it didn't bother her so much that Ranma was continuing to fret over her sleeping habits. Rather, she felt somehow halcyon, feeling more cared about than intruded upon. It was something that she hadn't truly felt in so long that for once... it was a good morning. 

*** 

Akane's bright mood did not stand much of a fighting chance, however, being that the moment she descended the steps, who should be sitting at the table with a box of okonomiyaki, but Ukyo. Akane deflated like a balloon, and finished her walk to the table and sat down. 'Hey, Ukyo, he should be down in a few. I think he has to have his morning fight, before he can see you.' 

Ukyo set down her tea. 'Actually, Akane, I came to see you. Can we,' her eyes flashed to the busy Kasumi, 'move to another room and eat.' 

Akane gave her a strange look, but nodded, and stood up, motioning to follow. Akane lead her to the dojo, and shut the door. She pulled two mats out of the storage closet, as well as a small table her father used to use for quick lunches between classes. Finally, she sat across from Ukyo, and inquired. 'So, um, what did you want to ask me about?' 

'Well,' Ukyo started, 'Ranma-honey, has been acting strangely all week, and apparently, it started at the end of break. He came in to see me, with concern for you. I could hardly believe it, and I hope you are feeling better. However, his peculiar behavior hasn't stopped despite the fact that you seem healed and completely fine.' Akane frowned not liking where she was going with this, but Ukyo continued with an edge to her voice, 'He's sleeping during class more than ever, and rumors are flying about it.' Akane knew what kind of rumors Ukyo was referring to. Boys, being boys, always talked when people were more tired than usual (a/n: if you don't get it, you're probably too young anyway). Crude as it was, Akane found it funny that Ukyo had the gall to imply to her that the rumors were true about her and Ranma's extra-circular activities. Therefore, Akane laughed, sparking a vicious glare from Ukyo. 

'Don't mock me,' she spat, 'I know something is going on between you two, and as Ranma's fiancée, I demand to know what it is!' 

A victorious feeling spread over Akane's body. Neither Ukyo nor Shampoo ever let such obvious, desperate jealousy slip over Akane. Sure, it was always there, but it was always an undertone. A smirk formed as she answered. 'Did you forget so quickly that I am Ranma's fiancée as well? I don't have to answer to you about our relations.' 

Ukyo pointed an accusing finger in Akane's direction. 'They're true, aren't they, you little trollop!' 

Akane's smirk widened. 'If you're asking why Ranma is so tired, then yes, it is because of me.' She paused briefly to watch Ukyo's face flush with barely controlled rage. 'But if you're implying what I think you're implying, then you are sadly mistaken. We have not shared even a chaste kiss, for your peace of mind,' she added with a twinge. 'Ranma has been out of line in his worry for me, though, choosing to stay up and watch me sleep... rather pervy of him, if you ask me. Don't you think so?' Akane flashed her a smile of sugar which did nothing to calm her fury, and dug into the breakfast okonomiyaki before her. 

'I will not have you belittle my Ranchan! I think you're lying!' 

'She's not.' Akane and Ukyo glanced toward the door, to see Nabiki leaning casually against the frame. 'My sources tell me her story is true, and trust me, my source is very reliable this time, as such that its me.' She gave quick smirk and turned to leave. 'You two should quiet down a tad, you'll wake up the neighborhood.' 

Ukyo growled, and Akane smiled again, daring. Ukyo stood in challenge, however, as if on cue, Ranma, dripping and very female, stood, out of breath, at the double-doors of the dojo with a question on his tongue. Ukyo glared at Akane and decided that rather than cause a scene, she would leave. 'We'll finish this later,' she said tersely in a low voice before exiting past Ranma. 

He looked questioningly at Akane. 'What was that all about?' 

Akane, feeling empowered, giggled. 'It appears your other "intended" is actually worried that we're "involved"!' 

Ranma watched her as she walked out of the dojo, leaving the remaining okonomiyaki for him to finish. 'Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!' he shouted after her, but she just shook her head and kept walking. He watched her retreating back, questions zooming through his brain when he saw her sway on her feet. 

'Akane!' he called worriedly, as he watched her grab her forehead in pain. He rushed forward and caught her as she fell backward into his arms. 'Akane! Are you alright?' 

Akane rubbed her temples, leaning back onto his chest and squinting. 'I've... I've just had another vision...' 

*** 

A/n: Yay! Another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy this summer, and I haven't been goofing off, I swear! Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. There weren't many last time, but since everyone responded so favorably to 'See You at the Show,' I wasn't terribly disappointed. By the way, to the Anon, you have no idea how much I needed those reviews that day, so I gotta give you a personal thanks. I have been getting really great ideas for that fic and have been compiling a list of songs for Anything Goes that are just perfect! But I digress... This fic, as you can tell, is far from over, so I look forward to writing more with the support of all you great people out there! For those of you who have questions about Ukyo's actions and words, I tried to keep her ic, but also keep her up with the winds of change that will effect every character in the story, in some way or another. In the case of Ukyo, the change was not exactly positive, but give her time! As for other cast members, most of them will receive more attention in future chapters, but the limelight was on Ranma and Akane for this one. Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more of this, See You at the Show, and a new original fic coming soon! 


	5. Part V

Legacy

Part V

By Kalio

~*~

Akane closed her eyes, once again dizzy, and Ranma held her protectively closer, despite being soaked.

'Akane!  What's wrong?'

Her eyes snapped open and looked into his worried ones, and teared up.  'Ranma!' she half shouted

and twisted to embrace him(read: her- he's still in female form).  An unusual act for her, to be sure.

Shocked, he paused a moment before returning the gesture.  'A-Akane?  Are you feelin okay?'

Akane's eyes leaked a few stray tears.  'No.' she said simply, hugging him closer, as if he would disappear if she didn't.  Ranma patted her on the back as she started to calm, holding her slightly larger frame close to him.  If someone had told him that he would be holding her like that at the beginning of the month, he would have told them they were crazy, but now it seemed very natural and... he thought for a word.  Right.

He closed his eyes, and lost himself.  All he could hear was her heart beating and her breath rushing.  He could smell the shampoo in her hair and the grass around them.  She was warm against him, and her breath brushed hotly against the bare skin of his neck.  His right hand traced along her back, soothing and steady, and his left fingers buried themselves in her hair.  Of all the times he had daydreamed about a moment like this, he had never thought it would be so tender.  Perhaps it was only this way because of his current form, but it didn't matter for the moment, the reason.  Thank you, God, he thought, this is enough.

Akane cried softly into his shoulder.  She tried to shake the image from her head, but the vision she had was far too real to ignore.  Though she was holding tightly to him, she knew if that what she saw was a vision of the future, and that she would lose him soon enough.

***

That night as Akane drifted into sleep, blurred images clouded her mind's eye.  They didn't make any sense to her, but it didn't matter because she couldn't clearly see half of them, anyhow.  The clearest ones were the shortest ones: her reflection in a pool, the inside of a terra cotta house.  Some were peaceful, others violent- skin shredding as claws slid across her cheek.  The most violent was the second to last, the vision from that morning.  What disturbed her most was not the image of his death, but the resigned pain that was suppressed as she watched it.  Somehow she knew that she was seeing through her own eyes, feeling the same things.  It scared her that she did not run to the presently dying female version of Ranma.

The last scene that splayed itself along her subconscious was almost clear, but it was hard to tell through the darkness.  The emotions running through her were alien to Akane, something she couldn't place.  She heard hard breathing from her and another; she could hear her heart racing.  Then it hit her. She couldn't feel anything.  Unlike feeling numb, she couldn't even feel the air spilling in and out of the lungs that were working so hard.  The dreams shattered as twin gasps echoed into the emptiness that she felt around her.

***

Mist swirled up around Akane's feet in the now familiar dream-scape.  Her heart flew as fast as the one she could hear in her last dream, as she adjusted to her new surroundings.  She felt so disoriented from the visions that it took her a moment to realize that she was still asleep.  The soft voice cuckled as she remembered where she was.  'My favorite was the last one.  What do you think?'

She shook her head once.  'I have no idea what that was.  I couldn't feel anything in it, either.  I don't understand at all.'

The voice chuckled again.  'Child, you know very well what that was.'

She was silent for a moment, then: 'visions of the future?'

'I knew you knew.'

She frowned.  'I don't understand.  I couldn't see half of them, and the others made no sense.  And your favorite? I couldn't feel anything, I could only hear and see!  And I could see so little in the darkness that I might as well have been blind, too!  I refuse to believe that... to think that... to think he'd...'

Akane trailed off, not able to voice her disbelief, as if hearing it from her mouth would somehow make it real.  The dream world guide, however, seemed to know, once again, exactly her thoughts.  'He would make the ultimate sacrifice for you?'

She sunk to her knees, trembling as her hand covered her mouth.  'I know he cares for me, but there is now way that I could just stand by and watch with such... indifference...  He would never make such a sacrifice for me, and in the vision, it was for me, I could feel it!'

'He will protect you with his last breath, child, just as you were willing to not long ago.  You are ever the only one child.  You are the chosen, in more ways than one.  This is your future.  This is your fate.'

Akane felt a sudden anger.  'My fate?  My FATE?  To watch my fiancée die before my eyes?'

'You are chosen to save the world.'

She grit her teeth and clenched her fists, rising in rage.  'At what cost?  My life?  His life?  Maybe I don't believe in fate!  Maybe I believe that this is just cryptic crap my psyche has cooked up to rationalize all the crazy stuff that's been going on here for the last year!  Maybe it doesn't matter what my "fate" is if I don't do it.  Maybe if I don't train my ass off anymore, it won't matter, and someone else can be the chosen one.  Forget this!  No more worrying, no more waking up sore or with weird bruises, weird lacerations.  No more!  So you can take all the chosen-y stuff outta me, and I'll be leaving you to your work.  After all, there must be some kid out there getting all chosen as we speak, so goodbye and good riddance!'

Akane shut her eyes and willed her self to wake up.  Annoyed, she opened her eyes as the voice started to laugh.  'Stop laughing and send someone else when you send me home, cause I quit!  Hop to it!'

The laughing continued so she plopped down on the misty ground, stubbornly refusing to admit that her rage was anything but righteous.  'What's so funny?'

'Child, there is no other.  No other single person in the world who could be the chosen one.  That is why you are THE chosen one.  Just because you decide to quit does not make you any less the chosen, nor will it cause some other to become "all chosen."  It is something you alone can do and something you will do whether you make a conscious choice to.'

'Oh, well great for me!  If it's something only I can do, then why is the only person I've ever really given a damn about doing it for me?!'

The voice sighed sadly.  'Child, there are many things you don't yet understand.'

Curling her toes in annoyance, she practically yelled at the voice.  'Of course I don't understand!  All you ever do is tell me these enigmatic messages that don't mean a thing to me, and when I finally have something solid to go by, I see things I don't want to see, feel emotions I don't understand.  You'd think that by my age, I'd have felt just about everything there is to feel.  I mean, how can you expect me to go along with this?  You promised that if I did this, I could save him!  That I could save all I love!'

'And you can.  You will.  Think, child.  Is the future ever set in stone?  Visions are not always meant to be.  You, you are meant to be the chosen one, that will never change, despite your best efforts.  The future is what you make of it, but it is your fate.'

She propped herself up on her elbows.  'I decide my fate, not some voice in the mist.'

'Of course, but you will be taken.  That is out of your sphere of control, so why not prepare for what is to come?'

Sighing resignedly, she spoke.  'And what is to come?'

'There is a monster more terrifying than any you have fought or seen others fight.  It's lying in another plane of existence, and it is now awakening in this place, searching for the only one with the life force to release it from its prison and open a portal for its passage to this world and the next.'

Silently, Akane sat and let the words wash over her.  'Me...'

'Yes, child.  You have the power to imprison it forever, or to release it into the world.  This creature is searching for you, and when it finds you, you will have no choice but to go and face it. You will either find the strength to imprison it forever, or you will fall to it, and it will take away everything you hold dear.  This is what is to come.  The visions you had may or may not make themselves real depending on what you and others do.  I would look forward to some, if I were you; they may be some of the happiest times of your life.  Be with the ones you love. The one you love.'

Akane sighed, laying back down, staring up into the nothingness above.  'And you mean who exactly?'

'You know very well of whom I speak.  There is no other with such a place in your heart.  You know, and I know.'

She snorted.  'Lady, I don't even know my own heart, who are you to say who I love?'

'Child… are you so blinded?  Your love is obvious to anyone who has eyes to see.'

Chills ran up Akane's spine.  After a long moment, she spoke.  'I really do love that idiot, don't I?'

'As sure as he is once again, sleeping by your side.  It would be foolish to deny such feelings before such a time of change.  Wake with him once more.'

***

Akane woke from the misty world, into the blackness of night.  It did not take her long to realize that Ranma was asleep to her left.  She smiled to herself.  Perhaps she did know her feelings, now.  She lightly traced his tranquil face with her palm.

'Ranma…' she whispered.  'Ranma wake up.  There's something I need to tell you.'

He stirred and sleepily looked up into her eyes.  Suddenly realizing where he was, his eyes widened.  'A-Akane!  It's not what it looks like!  I didn't mean to-.'

Akane cut him off with a finger to his lips.  'Shh.  Ranma, I realize that you're just being overprotective of me.  I'm glad you care.  Because…' She paused, hardly being able to form the words.  'Because I care about you.  Very much.'

Ranma searched her eyes for a moment, not quite sure what to say.  'I, uh, I'm not too good at sayin' it, but you're right.  I do care.  I guess it took something crazy for me to show it, but, I really hate to see you hurt when I can't do anything about it.'

Sniffing, she squeezed his shoulder before holding him in an affectionate embrace.  'See what I mean?' Ranma asked as he returned the hug.  'Every time you cry, I don't know what to do.  I just want to cry with you.'  His words only succeeded in making the tears run faster.  'I don't know how to save you this time.  There's no one to fight this time.  There's nothing I can do…'he said, stroking her hair.

'Yes, there is,' she whispered faintly by his ear.  'There is.'

'What is it, Akane?  I'll do it.  Anything…'

Running her hand softly over his back, she nuzzled into his shoulder. 'Hold me.  Just… hold me.'

So he did.

***

Acrid land to no horizon, closer to mountain, village, girl.  Ryoga bolt up straight in a cold sweat.  The same dream kept haunting his sleep.  This time, his vision was in fast forward and ended abruptly on a girl he had never met before.  But once, again, she was familiar to him, for no apparent reason.  It was really starting to creep him out.  Why did his problems have to follow him to his slumber?  Really, was it necessary?

Unfortunately, it was.

Ryoga got up and started to pace.  Weird things had always happened to him, but recurring dreams was something new.  If there was one thing he had learned from all the madness in his life, it was that for better or worse, strange things weren't just accidents.  -Yet another reason why he was okay with blaming Ranma for his curse- But strange dreams couldn't be blamed on anyone short of cosmic forces or his own subconscious.  For all intensive purposes, delving into his psyche would be unpleasant.

The strangely familiar landscape was now burned into his mind's eye so clearly that he could have drawn an exact map with all the landmarks.  The names danced on the tip of his tongue, but were not yet ready to be spoken.  For some reason this bothered him, as if he should know everything about the strange land and had forgotten it.  Impossible as it seemed, he felt like he had found a home he had lost long ago.

***

Ukyo was still steaming from the confrontation the previous morning as she wiped the counter.  How dare Akane mock her like that?  More importantly why did Ranma have to worry so much about her?  Why didn't he show that kind of worry for her?

She stopped wiping noticing that her anger was starting to discolor the counter, and her breakfast costumers were staring.  Embarrassed, she retreated to her apartment to get ready for school.  There was nothing worse than scaring off morning costumers… they were her most loyal.  Unable to let her thoughts leave her, though, she began to wonder what on Earth happened to Akane that made Ranma fret.  Perhaps if she could duplicate it…

No, she thought, shaking her head.  No more lies.  She just wished she knew why her world was shifting around her.

***

It was a long time before Ranma let go of Akane.  After lying back down with Akane in his arms, there was simply no reason to part until morning came, and the approach of school and curious family members became impossible to ignore.  He breathed her in, taking in the smell of her hair, and thought about how lucky he was that she was safe in his arms.  His normally low heart rate was beating in time with hers, reminding him of just how in tune they were and how she made his heart beat faster anyway. He really didn't want to leave, but any moment now, his father was going to wake up and realize that he wasn't there for his morning fight and come looking for him, and despite recent events, he still did not want to be married in a rush.  Parental involvement would just complicate things again.  So he softly kissed her hair and whispered 'wake up, Akane,' in her ear.

Stirring slightly, she mumbled, 'don't wanna…'

Ranma chuckled.  'Unless you want to be married by the end of the day, I suggest I leave for now.'

Akane rolled away from him and sat on the side of the bed.  'You're right.  I hate it, but you're right.'

Sitting up next to her, he took her hand in his and laced their fingers together.  Silently, he wondered how things had changed so quickly between them.  'I'm glad you're still okay this morning.'  Then, as if remembering himself, 'but don't think you're off the hook!  It doesn't mean I'm gonna leave you alone.'

Akane stood up, and gave his hand a little squeeze as she laughed quietly.  'By all means!  Just so long as you don't get caught.'

Ranma smiled. 'I have no intention of getting caught.'

She looked at her watch.  'Then you better make a hasty exit.'

'Oh, right…'

Jumping up, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing out the window.  Surprised, she briefly touched her cheek, before grinning madly as she got ready for the day.

***

Cologne brought a slightly miserable and thoroughly disgruntled Shampoo into the back of the Nekohaten.  Reaching deep into the folds of her clothing, she removed a ring of oddly assorted keys, and shuffled through them until she settled on a smallish brass key.  Careful not to show Shampoo exactly which key belonged to the door, she opened the hidden vault in the pantry in the very farthest corner of the kitchen.  Ushering her amazed great-granddaughter into the vault, Cologne shut the door behind her.

'Now listen carefully, Shampoo.  One of the things that the chosen one will do right before the "milith," is begin to speak in a different language,' Cologne spoke in Chinese, and continued when Shampoo nodded.  'Legend has it that some one will be able to translate the divine language, but no chances must be taken.  This book,' she said, taking it off the shelf, 'will give you a chance to roughly translate her speech, and talk back.  Akane will probably not realize that she's speaking another language until she finds that she cannot understand us.  Do you understand what I am asking of you?'

Shampoo swallowed, to try to wet her dry throat.  'I'm not sure, Great-Grandmother.  Do I need to follow Akane until that day comes?'

She shook her head.  'No entirely.  I can feel that day drawing closer, but it is not yet upon us.  What I need you to do is to learn as much as you can.  I know you are not fluent in Japanese yet, but I feel that you might benefit from learning through this divine book.  Now, go, serve your customers, but after a week, we close to prepare.'

'But Great-Grandmother-' she protested, her hands twitching into worried fists.

'Don't worry about it, Shampoo.  The café will survive for awhile without costumers, the world may not without our help.  Go!'

'Yes ma'am…'

***

Akane hopped into her bed and with some shuffling, ended up on her back facing the ceiling and her hands under her head to contemplate the day.  Ranma had held her hand on the way to school, and despite massive blushing, they had made it to the door unscathed.  School had been brilliant… aside from the fact that she had to be there at all.  This was based on the fact that the drama project she had been working on was presented, and got full marks.  Not only that, her other classes seemed somehow less boring than usual.

By the time she and Ranma had arrived home, again holding hands… well, at least until within sight of the door.  Later on, she went to the movies with a big group of friends, and enjoyed the dinner ice cream they went out for afterwards as if it was her last.  She had spent the evening listening to music and reading manga with Ranma.  Except the occasional fight over the funniest characters or the most melodramatic, it was a pretty uneventful evening, which was something quite difficult to come by any more.  So with the promise of Ranma's return to her room after his father had nodded off, Akane stared at the ceiling and waited, thinking how much she wished that things had always been that way.  

In a sudden, supernatural manner, Akane fell out of the conscious realm, and into her misty night-world.  'Aw, crap.  And I was enjoying my day, dammit!'

But the disembodied voice she expected did not appear, and around her, the velvety blackness faded into vision.  Scenes slid in front of her eyes which at first she did not understand.  Instead of just one image of one person, she would see the person as they are, and then their dreams would echo in her mind.  A boy playing air guitar, hoping to be a rock-star; a young man oil painting a still life, the articles proclaiming his show to be the most influential since Leonardo da Vinci; a teenaged girl sitting at the computer, writing, published hardcover novel; a young woman hunched over a thick, dusty book, an operating room success story; a mother ushering her children out the door, dreams of holding the hands grandchildren…

The images went on and on.  Some were wonderful dreams of hard work paying off in goals achieved, others were wistful dreams for others of those whom had no more dreams for themselves, still others were wistful dreams of meeting superstars, but the ones that made the very breath catch in Akane's throat, were ones she would not soon forget.  These dreams held horrible images of war and then peace; hunger and then hearty meals; deformed child and then a happy, healthy adult; cold and warmth; depression and hope; grief and joy.  Soon, all the images became desperate and sad.  The voice she had become so accustomed to, whispered across her mind like satin: 'Without compassion, we are nothing.'

Akane was surprised to taste salt on her lips, and realized that she had been crying.  She wanted the first images to stop, and all of the dreams to be made reality.  At the last image she fell to her knees and sobbed.

A grave, with the inscription: Tendo Sae  A mother, a wife, and a friend.  Rest in Peace.  Similar to some of the other dreams, there she was.  Akane's mother walked toward her, older than she remembered, but smiling, nonetheless.  The space around her was once again, the sultry ebony of night, but Akane remained in tears.

'Do not cry for me, my child,' the voice said.  'I am not lost, and I am proud of you, and who you have become.'

Finally recognizing the voice as her mother's, Akane chocked on a sob, and stared wide-eyed into the abyss.  So many emotions came crashing down on her at once that she didn't know what to think.  She awoke suddenly in Ranma's arms as he wiped her saline covered cheeks and whispered assurances in her ears, and on her tongue, a million questions left unanswered.

***

A/n:  erm, what can I say?  I'm sorry you had to wait so long… see?  Extra-long chapter in penance!  No?  Well, I haven't forgotten you faithful readers, and I certainly have not abandoned my many writing endeavors, so you can all now heave a sigh of relief.  Anyway, until next time, I appreciate feedback, and have a good one… whatever that 'one' may be.


End file.
